Dear Diary
by It's Written in the wind
Summary: This story will be based on Diary entries written by Kurt.  It will be based, to a degree on the show  which I DO NOT OWN or have anything to do with


Dear Diary,

My life has been kind of depressing lately so I thought I would give reflective journal writing a go to try and vent some of my frustration. So here goes…

Today started like any other school day. I drove into the school grounds hoping that I had gotten their early enough to beat the jocks. Sadly however I was wrong. They had all had early morning football practice and we there waiting to great me next to the dumpster.

I had yet again dressed the only way I knew how – with complete style co-ordination.

(Marc Jacob's had recently released his new collection, and of course I was one of the first people there to buy some of it when it had arrived at the shop on Saturday. I mean who wouldn't be? It was Marc Jacob's after all. Need I say any more? )

But no sooner had I stepped out of my car, did I have an arm draped around my shoulder saying "Hi Kurt" in the most sarcastic tone ever, and guiding me over to the other Neanderthals who were standing next to the dumpster. (I mean could they not think of a better place to hang out besides next to a bin?)

Well the next thing I know I am about to be thrown into that stinking thing! At the very least Finn let me remove my coat before I was ever so unceremoniously thrown into it.

As I lay there, amongst all of the stinking garbage looking up towards the sky I silently wondered to myself would I ever see the day that my morning wasn't met by me ending up in a dumpster?

Later that morning as I walked down the hall to my first class I noticed a new sign-up sheet pinned to the notice board. It was for the glee club. I quickly looked around me and wrote my name on the audition list, before disappearing down the hall with –in the sea of other High School students.

I decided that Mr Cellophane was going to be my song of choice. I gave it my best shot and belted that song out of the park like nobody's business, even if I do say so myself!

I was able to hold that long note and I think that even Mr Shue (who had taken over from Sandy) was impressed with my superior talent.

It turns out that Mercedes, Tina, Rachel and Artie had also auditioned and gotten into glee club like I had. Our name was to be "The New Directions".

Our first song that we sang as a group was a bit of a shocker. We sang "Sit down you're rocking the boat". Vocally we sound ok, but as for the dance moves, well let's just say that "jazz hands" aren't going to cut it!

We needed a little more star power! Sure I knew that I was a star, and Rachel, well don't even get me started on her… But even so we needed more people if this group was ever to become really successful!

Well it would seem that fate would somehow play a part in that, as later that day Finn decided that he was going to join the group, and to his credit he actually sounded good.

We decided to give this newly formed group of six a crack, and we sang "You're the one that I want".

Not one minute into the song Rachel was already getting carried away and was messing up my hair. I mean, honestly what was this girl thinking? Did she not have any idea exactly how long it took me to get ready in the morning? And as for my hair, well… It had to be perfect, with not a single hair out of place. And that took time, too much time but it needed to be done, and now in under one minute Rachel had messed it all up! I needed to get to a mirror ASAP and fix it but I couldn't just walk out of practice to. I tried to flatten it down and fix it to the best of my ability with my hands and fingers (note to self – avoid Rachel and her hair meddling fingers from now on).

After I eventually got my hair slightly sorted we all continued to sing. To all of our amazement we actually were starting to sound a hell of a lot better.

A few days later Mr Shue decided to take all us of us in the glee club on field trip to Carmel High to see Vocal Adrenalin perform. This would be our first real chance to suss out the competition and to see what we were all going to be up against and boy were we in for a Huge surprise! They were amazing! I think everyone's jaw hit the floor including Mr Shue's.

That night I hardly slept a wink, thinking that we were all completely and utterly doomed, but a few days later the news was to get even worse. Mr Shue's wife had told him that she was pregnant and that he needed to get a better paying job. Now he was leaving us. Then on top of that Finn quit to.

Thankfully Finn must have had a brain transplant somewhere because he decided to come back and join us, rescuing Artie from a port-a-loo along the way.

Feeling sorry for ourselves Finn decided that we should have one last crack at singing together (even though Mr Shue wasn't going to be there to hear us). We stood up on the stage and belted out "Don't stop Believing" giving it everything we had and thank goodness we did because Mr shue ended up hearing us from down the hall and came to listen. By the end of it he was staying at McKinley and New Directions had been saved from the wrath of Rachel Berry and her over-bearing "star power".

That night I went to bed happy knowing that for once in my life something had gone my way, and the glee club and survived!

Kurt Hummel


End file.
